


Relaxation

by orphan_account



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erend formulates a plan to get Aloy to relax.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I think at this point it's okay to admit that I may have a slight pregnancy kink. 
> 
> (Aloy originally found out that she was pregnant while they were visiting Nora territory. They had to take the usually month-long journey back to Meridian where they live very slowly, which meant that she was 3 months pregnant in Nora territory, and 5 months when they got back to Meridian. Whoops.)

Erend was a very.. pampering lover.

It was clear to everybody around them and clear to Aloy. Pulling out her chair, opening doors for her, brushing and braiding her hair. Erend would have done anything for her, and that was even before she was with child.

But from the first time she missed her blood and started getting sick, it got way more obsessive. Running to the healer for medicine, bringing her anything she craved, rubbing lotion on her growing stomach. It was ridiculous. But goddamn if Aloy didn't love every second of the attention from Erend.

But even this was a bit much.

"No!" 

From the sounds of it, it seemed like Erend was watching Aloy get murdered. Only, that wasn't the case. In fact, it was possibly the farthest murder that Aloy could possibly be. Even Erend know that the fact that he was blocking her from walking up the stairs to the Sun Palace was ridiculous.

"Let me carry you." Erend begged, debating getting on his knees to hold Aloy back. Alas, the fiery redhead didn't listen, only rolling her eyes and pushing past Erend. The vanguardsman stumbles back. Even pregnant, his lover was strong, insanely so. But he's soon knocked from his trance and he hurries to Aloy, hovering as if she was going to slip and stumble down all 4 stairs leading to Avad's chambers.

"You're being ridiculous, Erend. I'm going to have breakfast with Avad whether you're there or not. So, please, calm down." She says, one hand on her back whilst the other knocks on Avad's door. The door opens in seconds, Avad standing there, looking almost as anxious as Erend feels. Before Erend can blink, Avad is ushering Aloy into the room and onto a ridiculously plush chair.

"The food should be here in a minute. Are you feeling okay? I can have the healer bring some herbs for your stomach if you're not hungry-" Avad starts but Aloy cuts him off, giving both him and Erend stern looks.

"Listen. I am fine. I fought monsters for years during my blood. I killed Hades for Christ's sake! I'm the 'Anointed of All-Mother', according to the Nora. I can handle myself." She fumes, and both Avad and Erend shrink back, ashamed. The door opens then and the servants save the men from further humiliation by bringing in the rather big spread of food.

Erend takes little food, preferring to watch Aloy eat her plate of delicacies. He watches her wince a little as she leans forward to grab more breakfast, resting a hand on her aching back. That had been a problem recently, Erend remembers, not like Aloy would admit that she's in pain. He looks at Avad, who noticed it too. They nod at each other, both formulating a plan together to ease Aloy's pain. 

-

It takes a few hours to put their plan into action, and by then the sun is slowly descending underneath the skyline of Meridian. Erend leads Aloy around the Sun Palace, heading to their destination.

"Where are we going, Erend? It's getting late." Aloy complains but keeps walking arm-in-arm with Erend. She trusts him enough to know that he'd protect her from any dangers, inside or outside of Meridian. 

When they arrive at their destination, Avad is waiting for them with a content smile on his face. Aloy's face brightens when she sees, arguably, her best friend waiting for them. But her happiness turns to suspicion and she looks between the two. 

"What are you planning?" She grumbles, resigned to her fate and Avad opens the door to the bathhouse, revealing a large, already drawn bath, fragrant with oils and salts. Aloy's suspicion turns to joy and she grins, turning to Erend.

"When did you two plan this?" She asks happily, walking into the room and looking at the clear, sweet-smelling bathwater and the bubbles floating in the air. She pops one with a finger while Avad and Erend reply.

"During breakfast. We noticed your back hurt so we planned something to help you relax." Avad joyous tone speaks and Erend nods along. It's not long before Avad is bidding them goodbye and Aloy is alone with Erend and the luxurious bath. She trails a hand through the warm water, closing her eyes and enjoying the heat seeping up her arm and through her body. She's vaguely away of Erend moving, but still jumps when he sidles up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Do you like it?" He says in her ear, chin resting on her shoulder and she shivers from the heat on the back of neck. Goosebumps rise up on her arms and she leans back into Erend. They stand there for a few minutes before she pushes back up, stretching and savoring the pops of her joints.

"Let's get in the bath." She speaks softly and Erend presses one more kiss to her forehead before she starts undressing. As Aloy strips her tunic from her body, she can feel Erend's eyes on her, following her movements closely. Slowly, she unbinds her breasts, shivering as goosebumps pop again, this time on her chest. Her nipples harden and she can hear Erend come up behind her again, this time pressing his hips against her backside. She smirks as she feels his length in her back, straining against his pants.

He starts mouthing against her neck, one hand braced against her hips and the other cradling her stomach as she starts sliding her pants from her lower half. She rolls her shoulders leisurely, humming lightly as he continues his path down her clavicle. She turns her head to the side, allowing him more space. It's minutes before she convinces him to take his clothes off so they can slip into the bath.

It's less warm than before, but still plenty comfortable and Aloy sinks into it with a breathy moan. Erend is there in a second, sliding behind her and letting her lean back and use him as a backrest. She sits there for a moment or three, soaking in the calm and the smells of the bath. It isn't long before a rather urgent situation makes itself known. Specifically, the situation that was pressing against the cleft of her ass.

"Can you control yourself for five minutes?" She turns, catching Erend's sheepish eyes and glowering. The man at least has the audacity to look embarrassed and she huffs, playfully shoving him away from her. The tub is large enough that she's able to punish him by scooting away, crossing her arms like a petulant child. Again, Erend scoots closer, pulling Aloy into his arms and nuzzling her neck. She rolls her eyes, annoyed but allows him the honor of holding her.

"Come on, 'Loy. Don't leave me like this." He whined (not that he would ever admit it) and Aloy would be damned if his neediness didn't send a bolt of electricity through her gut. Instead of focusing on the warmth in her stomach, she decided to ignore Erend. Of course, it wouldn't work forever.

"I just want my two favorite girls to come over here. Woe is me." Erend mopes, setting his chin in his hand and attempting to look sullen. It wasn't working very well as his lips betrayed him. Aloy hide her own smile behind her hand, tipping her head back to get her hair wet in the warm, soapy water. Erend immediately slides forward, taking a generous amount of soap in his hand to lather her hair with. When she sits up, he surprises her with a kiss. Biting his lower lip and tugging, Aloy relishes in the moan that slips from Erend's lip. 

As they kiss, it slowly progresses into a deeper union as their bodies come together. Somewhere in the mix, Erend had moved Aloy into a more comfortable position, with her back supported on the edge of the bathtub. At this point, Aloy could admit that the heat in her body was from more than the bath and Erend rubbing himself against her confirmed it. She threw her head back, lips parting as Erend ground his length down against her slit. 

"God, Erend.." She moans, one leg coming up to wrap around Erend's waist. Sharp fingernails drew red scratches down his back as he pulls back, one hand on her stomach and the other reaching down to her warmth to open her lips. Slowly, he lines himself up with her, hand stroking her distended stomach to soothe her, before he snaps his hips and enters her.

Aloy very nearly yells out in pleasure, but she catches herself and bites down on her bottom lip with tears leaping to her eyes. Erend stops, reaching to wipe the beads from Aloy's eyes before starting to rock slow pace in and out of Aloy's pussy. Her breaths are shallow, stomach rising with each intake of breath and Erend leans down, marking her neck with round, reddening bruises. With Erend's quickening thrusts, Aloy thinks that she could be finished off within a few moments, considering her sensitive pregnant cunt. But too soon, Erend is pulling out, dripping beads of precum into the water and she's crying out and reaching for him. He seems to struggle internally before wrapping his arms around Aloy's hips and lifting her lower half from the water. 

Before she can ask what he's doing, he's leaning forward and wrapping his lips around her. She gasps, stifling it with a fist in her mouth as he sucks her clit, tongue flitting against it with practiced, expert strokes. Like this, sensitive and dripping, she reaches the cliff's edge soon enough and shudders through her orgasm as Erend lets himself go too, unloading into the water. They heave breaths for a few moments before looking at each other. 

"This is disgusting." Aloy looks at the cum floating in the now lukewarm bath water. Erend snorts, standing up and helping Aloy out of the bath.

Unbeknownst to them, in the next room, Avad had heard the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T HAVE SEX IN BATHTUBS, PEOPLE W VAGINAS- IT'S BAD FOR YOUR PH BALANCE!! This is a work of fiction, don't take this as advice for your sex life. I'm not liable for your yeast infections.
> 
> ALSO I'm debating adding another chapter of Avad/Erend/Aloy in the same universe. Comment with ideas??


End file.
